


Love is an Open Door

by ElectronicStar



Series: Agduna Week 2020 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Agduna Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, agduna, agduna week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: For Agduna Week 2020, Day 2: MusicPart 3 of the 'Single Mother' Series
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: Agduna Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love is an Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> I had to cut a whole fic worth of story and info's, but it's gonna be written very, very soon.

Saturday morning and Iduna is already wide awake and dug through her wardrobe. She knew she had a few hours till she’s gonna meet Agnarr —the whole day actually, since they’ll meet around 6pm— but she was just so excited. Actually she was always excited to meet him. But today’s date, he said, is gonna be something special, that just made her even more exciting.

The brunette tried on new outfits for the past hour and still couldn’t decide what to wear for the date. Should she wear something fancy or classic? Or just something she felt comfortable with? But what if he’s dressed fancy and then there’s she wearing a plain shirt and jeans? God, even after 2 years of dating this guy made her crazy! Though, she couldn’t say that she disliked it.

At some point she heard her phone buzzing on the table. She asked him if he could just tell her where they’re going and hopefully now came an answer. Well it was him, but it wasn’t the answer she wanted.

[Wolfy]: It’s a surprise

He ended it with a kissing smiley. Cute. But it’s not helping her! As she kept digging through her wardrobe, she found the dress that he bought for her. It was still weird to date someone as rich as him and at first she refused to accept the gift, but he insisted. He practically pushed the dress into her hands and refused to take it back. What a cute dork he was.

She decided to take this dress and match it with the necklace he also bought her. It was actually very embarrassing to get so many presents from him, while she’s unable to give him something back. Whenever she asked what he’d like for a present he said that being with her was the best present he could ever get. Which was even more embarrassing. But so very cute.

Satisfied with her decision, she put the dress on her bed, before cleaning up the mess she made. Once she was done, she went to the bathroom to have a long, cool shower to calm her nerves.

Once that was done as well and she felt refreshed and calmer than before it’s about to decide how she should style her hair. With the dress being half fancy, her hair could look classic. And so she dried her long hair with a hairdryer and began to braid them into one big ponytail. And her short fringe could stay like that.

Then she put on the dress. It was purple and had some nice accents that looked like crocuses. It just so happened to be her favorite flower, too. The necklace had a pendant in a shape of a hamster. It’s one of her favorite animals and he let it made especially for her. The hamster was covered with different gems that made it look fancier. It surely cost a fortune...And she did feel bad for accepting such an expensive gift. Then she put on a little bit of make-up and she was ready to go.

Just in time to meet Agnarr. Those times really made her realize how long she could take to look perfect for him. Even if he once said that she might as well meet him with bed hair and her most comfy clothes —which are clothes that are way too big for her— and he’d still think she’s beautiful. Of course she’d never do such a thing. Then the doorbell rang and she quickly ran to the door and opened it. “Hey.” She greeted him cheerfully, opening the door wider.

Agnarr leaned down to give her a quick kiss, before accepting her offer to come in. “You look beautiful.” At his compliment, Iduna looked away, blushing and tugged a lose strand behind her ear. “Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself.”

“Thanks, my little crocus.” Then she was suddenly face to face with a bouquet. Iduna was surprised, actually always was, because after two years of dating he really didn't need to give her flowers when they went on a date.

Of course she always accepted the little gift. It was really sweet of him. She took the flowers. “Agnarr, you didn't have to—“

“Stop right there.” He interrupted her, as always and kissed her passionately. And, as always, Iduna was melting into the kiss. When they parted, she wanted to pull him back, but they had to go. “I'll...put them in a vase.” Somehow this is how every date started. But she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

Iduna went to the kitchen to get a vase and heard Agnarr follow her. “So, where are we going?” She asked again, as she put the flowers in the vase and filled it with water.

“It's a secret.”

“Come one! Tell me!” The brunette pouted, something that always helped her to get anything she wanted from him. But it looked like it didn't work this time...

“Sorry, crocus, I can't. But I can tell you one thing.” Iduna tilted her head, telling him to continue. “I hope you don't mind...Destin and Halima will be there, too.”

“Oh, did he finally ask her out?” She asked, smiling brightly. “Of course I don't mind.” Destin Mattias was like a father figure for Agnarr. His real one wasn't...exactly the best father ever. He even tried to separate them at one point and always accused her that she's only dating Agnarr for his money. But she was really glad that Agnarr didn't believe it. And then Mattias was there and actually cared for Agnarr since he was a kid. Agnarr told her that he even called Mattias 'father', while he called Agnarr 'son'. It's both sweet and sad.

Same went for Halima. Agnarr's mother died soon after he was born and she was his mother figure. When he told her this story, she always wondered why Mattias and Halima weren't dating even thought they obviously loved each other and where already parents to Agnarr.

“Great. I promise, we'll have a lot of fun together.”

Iduna got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “I always have fun with you, sunflower.” Agnarr blushed at the nickname, like always. He’s so cute. “Shall we go?”

Agnarr kissed her forehead, still blushing. “We shall.”

* * *

Agnarr drove them to a bar. At first she thought it’s just a normal bar, until they entered it. It was a karaoke bar. “No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Agnarr, no. There’s no way I’m gonna sing anything here.” It’s not like Iduna couldn’t sing. Her family, friends and Agnarr said she had a beautiful singing voice, but she was still very self-conscious about her singing.

“You’re singing great, birdy. You’re singing better than an angel.” He praised her, making her even more embarrassed.

“Don’t say such things...”

“But it’s true. Come on, my love. Destin and Halima will sing, too.” Iduna took a moment to think. Mattias wasn’t really the best singer either...and if he’s gonna be brave enough...“Okay.”

“Great! I love you! I promise you’ll have fun. I’ve got the perfect song for us!” Agnarr grinned at her excitedly, and Iduna couldn’t help but become excited as well.

“Some love duet from Disney?” She guessed.

“Of course!” The blonde gave her a peck on the lips, before looking for Mattias and Halima. They told Agnarr that they’re already here and got a good spot near the stage.

“Agnarr, Idy, over here!” Came Mattias voice and then they saw him waving at them. The man stood up to hug them. “Glad you could drag her in here, boy.” He said before letting them go again.

“Well I said it’s a surprise.” Explained Agnarr and looked at her sheepishly.

“Ah, I see, so she just found out?”

“Yes and I’m not happy about it.” Said Iduna and glared at her boyfriend playfully.

“Don’t worry, this is gonna be one of your best dates ever, I promise.”

“You guys promising me a good time is getting suspicious.” The brunette looked at the guys who looked like little boy who got caught taking a cookie.

“Will you believe me more when I say you’ll have a good time?” Asked Halima and hugged her.

“Yes.” Iduna hugged her back. “I’m glad that Mattias finally asked you out.” She said, as they sat down at their table.

“Me, too, sweetie. I thought he’d never ask.” The women laughed at the expense of the boys and they all were sure it’s gonna be like that the whole night.

* * *

For most of the time they drank, ate some snacks and talked about everything. The people that were on the stage were sometimes good, sometimes crazy, sometimes terribly bad, but every time Iduna was glad that she could wait with their performance longer.

Then it was Halima’s and Mattias’s turn on stage and they also chose a Disney song. It’s funny that all four of them were such crazy Disney fans. And if Mattias wasn’t there for Agnarr he’d surely think it’s just for kids, just like his father always told him.

The new couple sang _A whole new World_ from _Aladdin_ and even if Mattias wasn’t the best singer, he tried his best.

But sadly after them it was her and Agnarr’s turn. “Come on, birdy.” Said Agnarr, having to pull her from her chair and onto the stage.

“No, no...” She mumbled anxiously, even if she’s being encouraged by their mother and father figure and practically everyone in this bar.

“You can do it, my love. Just look at me.” Said the blonde, but it was hard concentrating on him when she knew so many people were staring at them.

They got their mics and their song was revealed: _Love is an open Door_ from Disney’s movie _The Snowqueen_. It was both their favorite movie of all time and knew all lines and songs by heart. But it still didn't make her any less anxious. “Okay...Can I just...say something crazy?” Iduna began, as she music started.

“I love crazy.” Agnarr replied and then it really started. While they sang, Agnarr made sure that she was only looking at him and not at the crowd watching them. It actually made her forget their audience for the whole song.

“Can I say something crazy?” Said Agnarr as the song’s about to end. She knew how the song ended and she knew what she’s gonna say. She’ll say ‘Can I say something even crazier? God, no, are you insane? I don’t even know you!’

But he crushed her plan immediately by actually going down on one knee and pulling out a box with an actual, real engagement ring in it. “Will you marry me?”

Iduna stood there, frozen in shock that he actually pulled this on her. She couldn’t even talk properly. “Can...can I...can I say something...you know...crazier?” She stuttered, watching Agnarr nodding and waiting patiently for her answer. She only realized that she started to cry when a tear was already gliding down her cheek. Sniffling, she began anew. “Can I say something even crazier? Yes!”

The whole bar began to cheer for them, as Agnarr put the ring on her finger. Meanwhile Iduna was hiding her face behind her hand the whole time, too embarrassed to look at anyone. Once the ring was on her finger, she felt Agnarr hug her and lead her off the stage. The applause kept going till they were finally back at their table. “I can’t believe you did this!” Iduna said behind her hands. “I hate you!”

“I love you, too.” He said with such a loving voice and pulled her hands away from her face. Then their foreheads touched and his eyes sparkled happily and with a crazy amount of love in them. “Forgive me?”

Iduna looked away and then saw Mattias holding up his phone. “Wait. Are you filming this?!” She asked pulling away from Agnarr and trying to snatch the phone away from him. But it didn’t work. “Stop filming!” Obviously Agnarr didn’t mind at all that they’re being filmed, as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Meanwhile Iduna reached out to grab that stupid phone or at least cover them a bit.


End file.
